


K is for King

by chileancarmenere



Series: Alistair Alphabet [11]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere





	K is for King

When Alistair sees the tall spires of Redcliffe Castle, he knows that he’s been putting it off for far too long, and he has to tell her now.

_Damnation_.

He draws her off to the side, away from Leliana and Morrigan’s curious eyes. She looks baffled, but she follows him.

“Look, I have to tell you something that I should have told you ages ago.”

She gives him a suspicious look. “What?”

“Umm…” How does he go about saying this? “I told you about my mother, right? She was a servant at Redcliffe Castle?”

“You said you were a bastard.”

“Yeah.” He winces in anticipation. “Well, I…I do know who my father is. He’s um, well, he _was_ King Maric.”

Kaillian stands there for a full five minutes, her jaw absolutely slack. Alistair digs his fingernails into his palms, waiting for the explosion.

“He was _what_?”

“Kal, don’t be mad,” he pleads. She grabs him by his shoulder pauldrons and shakes him. “Don’t be _mad_? We’ve been wandering around Ferelden for _months_ , in Orzammar and at the Circle and you haven’t even _thought_ about mentioning the one itsy-bitsy fact that you’re heir to the _kingdom_!”

She’s shouting, and when Alistair looks surreptitiously at Leliana and Morrigan, he can tell by their aghast expressions that they’ve heard his little secret. So much for trying to be subtle about it.

“I’m not heir to the kingdom,” he says finally, keeping his voice as calm as possible in an effort to calm her down. “I was taught early on that I could never be king, and I don’t want to be king.”

“You never thought that this could put us all in danger…” Suddenly, what he said actually seems to get through to her. “You were taught what?”

“Eamon always told me that I couldn’t be king. That was made very clear to me early on.”

“I thought…” She looks confused. “Why not?”

He shrugs. “I was never brought up to it. Kings are taught how to be kings from birth. Anyway, I can’t be king. You know that I don’t like leading. I’m not king material.”

“But now that Cailan’s dead, Ferelden _needs_ a king.”

“It does,” he agrees. “But it won’t be me. I’d be no good at it. If anyone would, it would be Arl Eamon. Now, can we just go and talk to him and you can forget that I ever said anything about this?”

Kaillian stares at him, then she smiles, and Alistair knows that wicked smile. “As you command…my prince.”

“Oh, lovely,” he groans, and they begin to make their way down into the valley.


End file.
